A display device with a multifunctional glass is known e.g. from WO 2008/089992 A1. In this case, it is difficult to generate the image such that the user can perceive it in good contrast to the surroundings, as the brightness of the surroundings can vary greatly.
A head worn display device and method such that a good contrast of the generated image relative to the perceptible surroundings is achieved during the superimposition is needed.